Family Affairs
by AnnoyingAnonymous
Summary: It’s a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.Through Harry's POV mild cursing. RATING HAS CHANGED TO AA or T, same thing really. THIS IS DUE TO MILD SEXUALITY. Chap 16 has been replaced from the wrong one.
1. Realisation

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: PG (until further notice)  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought. (I hated how it was worded so I am redoing the story.)  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

A bright banner was spread across the wall at Ron's house; it reads "Happy Anniversary!" A whole year has gone by since Hermione and Ron got married, they had their share of fights but they always seemed to make it through. Yes, they are defiantly suited for one another. Hermione and Ron always seem so happy, I never really thought of them being with anyone else. Whereas Ginny and I, we've had our ups and downs, but we always managed to pull through. For instance at the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts, Ginny and I ended our relationship. I wanted to protect her from Voldemort. Our break up helped, at least I like to think it did. Naturally we got back together once the war was over. We got married when I was 18 and she and was only 17. It's been two years since our wedding. Ginny always thought it was funny that she got married before her big brother.

Ginny, she's across the room talking excitedly with Hermione; I can see it on her face. Ginny is really excited, I am as well. She has a beautiful glow on her face and her smile is as wide as ever. At the moment, all she ever talks about is our baby. I don't know if it will be a boy or a girl, but I'll be happy either way. I always wanted a family, now in five months our family will be completed.

Ginny wanders over to me, her hand protectively over her bump. "Honey, I think it's time we go home, I'm exhausted."

I say my good byes and Congratulations to Ron and Hermione. I also apologise because I can't stay longer. While I say my good byes, I can help but notice how pretty Hermione looks today... long, curly hair clipped back, her robes cling to her slender frame… suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by Ginny's sharp "Lets go home now, Harry." and Ron's accusing stare. Hermione blushes slightly and says a quiet good bye.

When I get home Ginny says a curt "Good night." I can't help but wonder how long was I looking at Hermione. Ginny appears to be mad at me. I guess it's the couch for me tonight.

I walk over to the closet and pull out some blankets and a pillow. We keep them stored there for when we have guests over for the night. While I get my couch bed ready, I think angerly to myself, "I can't help it, so what if I think my best friend is attractive, it's not like I kissed her, flirted with her or made any sort of move at her. I was just looking… noticing. That's all. Ron's my best mate and Hermione is his adoring wife. That's all." But then again... maybe I'm just making excuses for myself.

I lay down on my freashly made bed, and think of how much I love Ginny. "I'll make it up to her, I'll get up early and make her an extra special breakfast, after all I really didn't mean to look at Hermione for so long."

I fall asleep.

Return to Top


	2. A Stolen Kiss

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: PG (until further notice)  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

Ok, so I slept in and Ginny has already left for work, so much for my special breakfast idea. I walk over brew some coffee and I eat a piece of dry toast. Since today is my day off, I decided I will go out and buy furniture and paint for the Baby's nursery. That will be my surprise for Ginny, I'll start the nursery.

I appearated to Diagon Alley, I walked down to "Magical Moments Baby Supplies." But who do I see suddenly running towards me...

"Harry!" she exclaimed, as she ran up to me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Hey." I replied.

Hermione lets go and blushes, "What are you up to down here?"

"Just buying some things for the baby's nursery" I reply.

"Oh! May I help pick out something's?" she exclaimed, "After all I do know Ginny's tastes!"

"Sure." I state, "But you must have something else to do, like your own errands."

"Nah, I can get them afterwards!" she explained, "This will be more fun!"

So we walked into "Magical Moments Baby Supplies." Hermione and I had a lot of fun picking out items. We picked out a white bassinette with yellow bedding, a yellow change table and a wonderful mobile, with little brooms moving around and around.

Hermione and I talked and laughed a lot, it was a lot of fun being in her company, and man... she looks absolutly gorgeous today. "I have to stop thinking of her that way." I think to myself, but on the contrary... she is absolutely beautiful.

After we purchased the furniture, I gave them my address so they can deliver the items to my house, while I helped Hermione with her errands. I ask Hermione if she would like to stop for lunch, she smiles and accepts my offer.

Together we walk to a little café that had just opened up and we ask for a table for two. Once our food arrives we began to dine. I would often catch a glimpse of her shinning, bright, beautiful brown eyes, but either she or I would focus our gaze elsewhere after noticing our gazes at one another. I feel like I with Cho again. Like how I felt back when I was in third year. Her beauty is overwhelming me, I have butterflies all over again. "This is wrong," I think to myself, "We are both married we can't possibly start having feelings for one another… could we?"

I pay for our meals and assist Hermione with her errands. I check the time, we've been out all afternoon. "I have to go, Hermione, I really should start the baby's room. I want to surprise Ginny." I say.

"I'll come over and help you! That is if you want." she offers.

I accept her offer and she and I appearate together to back to my house, in which we both begin painting the nursery. We have only two coats of paint on the walls but we have to wait till it dries more before we can put another coat on.

"You should go," I say "Ginny will be back soon."

"I've had a great time today." Hermione says breathlessly.

Before I knew what was happening I leaned over and kissed Hermione softly on the lips.

"I… I'm sorry." I blush.

"Me too." says Hermione, "I should go."

Hermione leaves quickly. I am left stewing about my action. "What the hell was I thinking? Why did I kiss her?" I think to myself, "It was only a peck… though, that's not so bad."

I sit down and sigh.


	3. Guilt

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: PG (until further notice)  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

Ginny walks through the door, looks at me and puts her nose up in the air. I guess she's still mad at me. It's ok though, because I really don't feel like talking to her at the moment. I feel kind of guilty about kissing Hermione. "It was only a peck, that's almost nothing." my mind tells me, "No it wasn't even what it was... it was a... a friend kiss. That's right a friend kiss." Although I think this way... I don't think my mind is totally convinced.

Ginny comes rushing back into the room with her face glowing and her beautiful wide smile. "You started it!" she exclaims, "It looks wonderful!" She rushes up to me and plants sweet, fluttery kisses all over my face.

"I guess your not made at me anymore." I say.

"Nope." she giggles as she sits on my lap, "The room is fantastic!"

"I'm glad you like it." I state, "I don't feel very well though, Sweetheart, so I'm going to head off to bed for a little nap before dinner... perhaps I'll feel better by then."

Ginny looks at me with concern, "Oh. Ok then." she says sounding disappointed.

I plant a small emotionless, kiss on her cheek and I head up to our bedroom. I collapse our bed and I lay there staring at the ceiling. I'm so confused, I don't know what to think or what to do. I ponder if I should tell Ginny what happened, but it seems so insignifcant, and not worth a big fight... I guess my guilt is punishment enough, and I settle with that thought.

Slowly I feel my eye lids growing heavy and I close them, before I know it, I am asleep. I wake up to find Ginny peacefully sleeping beside me, slowly I turn my head to face the clock, it reads 4:30am.

"Wow, I was asleep for a long time." I whisper to myself.

I quietly get dressed and decend the stairs into foyer. I unlock the door and leave to the shed in our vast backyard. I take out my trusty Firebolt and fly. I don't know where I want to go, but flying always seems to make me feel better. The air is brisk and there is a slight drizzle this morning. I fly faster and faster up into the sky, early morning rain drops hit my face making both my face and hands freezing cold. Although I feel cold, I feel refreshed. The sun was raising slowly, some light reaching though the thick clouds. I sigh as I think, "The best time to fly is most definately the morning."

The position of the sun tells me it's time to head back home. I race full speed down to the surface, my heart beats a mile a minute with the thrill of the speed and risk of hiting the surface at this speed. I stop just in time and carry my Firebolt back to the shed. My robes are soaked through and I am very cold, but I feel refreashed... almost cleansed.

I enter my house. Ginny is searching frantically through the cupboards. "You!" she hollers.

"Oh shit!" I think, "She knows!"

"You used up the last of the honey!" she sobs, "How am I suppose to eat my pickles now! You know I can't eat them without honey!"

"I'll run over to the store and get some." I answer hastly.

Ginny continues to cry.

"Ginny sure has had some weird cravings since the pregnancy." I think, "Honey and pickles... disgusting." I shudder at the thought.

I go to a nearby muggle grocery store and purchase some honey. I appearate back home... well after I found a secluded place out of Muggle views, of coarse.

I quickly hand the jar of honey to Ginny, and run upstairs to get changed for work. I run back down the stairs, Ginny is happily dribbling honey on her plate of pickles. I shudder. "Bye Gin." I say and I leave without a kiss or response.

I appearate to the Ministry of Magic, and walk to my lonely office and continue my vast amount of paper work. Who would have thought being an Aurour ment you had to do this much paper work? It sounded more fun when I was in Hogwarts... on occassion I have to stop dark wizards from crimes, but for the most part a lot of it has stopped since the ending of the war.

Suddenly a knock on the door disturbs my concentration. I turn my head and there... standing in the doorway is Hermione, she works on another floor here. So I was really shocked to see her, specially with a tear stained face.

"Her...Hermione!" I exclaim, "What's wrong?"

"Ron and I had another fight." she wailed.

"What did he do now?" I ask exahasperally.

She just shook her head. "He's all mad because I don't want to quit my job and start a family. He says it's my duty as his wife to be a wife and a mother, he wants me to be just like his mum! He wants to have kids now and wants me to stop everything I have worked so hard to achieve within the past years. All my work on Magical Creatures Rights, everything! He wants me to end it all. All for... for him! I told him I don't want kids right now, I want them later in life, but he's had it set in his head for months! Since, well, since, Ginny found out that she was pregnant!"

"Aw, Mione, I don't know what to say..." I trail off.

"But that's not everything. I feel guilty about, well you know." she whispered.

"That was my fault Hermione. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I say.

"It's ok Harry, I really didn't mind." she said, "Let's just call it a friend kiss."

I laugh, "That's what I thought last night!"

I suddenly I turn serious, "Hermione, if you want to talk about your problem with Ron in more detail... I have my lunch break at 12:30. We can go for lunch and talk then."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks, that's sounds great."

Once she leaves, I can't shake the excitment I have and I can hardly wait until 12:30 when I get to have some time to be alone with Hermione.


	4. Awkward Lunch

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: PG (until further notice)  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

I continue my work, going over the Malfoy case, I have to get all my evidence ready before she can go to court. She has done some pretty nasty things against Muggles and the people of the wizarding world, the only problem is she is very good at making her self seem, well, just innocent enough to keep herself out of Azkaban. However, I think I finally have enough evidence to get her a life sentence there.

Just as I am finishing sorting through my files on the Malfoy case... I jump, startled by the voice of my wife.

"Hey Sweetie!" she exclaims, "You seemed so rushed and well distracted this morning that I figured we should go for lunch together."

I force a smile, "Wow!" I exclaim, "What a...a... surprise!"

"I knew it would thrill you!" she says with much excitment.

"Well if you just hold on a sec, I just have to send a memo to one of my coworkers and then we can be on our way." I respond.

"Ok!" she says, grining widly.

I quickly write Hermione a note. It reads...

_Hermione  
I am sorry but my wife as unexpectedly shown up_

_to take me out to lunch. I'm sorry but we will have _

_to take a rain check on Lunch._

_With Love,_

_Harry_

I quickly charm it and it goes flying out of my office. Thinking about the letter, I just realized I signed it "With Love," but that doesn't really mean anything, because she a friend, my best friend at that. I love her as a friend and that's all.

"Ready!" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Yes." I reply.

We walk to a near by diner, and order our meals. We eat in silence.

"I love you." Ginny says while flashing a flirtatous smile.

"Ya... me too." I say.

Ginny frowns and continues her meal.

"So..." Ginny starts, "I have my appointment tomorrow."

"Oh yea." I say.

"Yea." she says.

We eat in silence.

"So... what's the appointment for?" I ask.

"The baby." she replies.

Again there is silence.

"Going to find out if it's a girl or a boy." she says.

"I thought we decided not to find out what sex the baby is." I respond.

"Well I'm curious." she says.

"Oh." I say, "I just thought that considering I am the Father, that I would have say in this too."

"You do." she says annoyed, "I will know and you can wait."

"Fine." I say.

"Fine." she replies.

We finish our meal, and we don't really speak.

"I have to go back to the office." I say.

I leave Ginny some money. I don't know why, but I just find her irritating today.

"Good bye, Harry." she says.

She gives me a light kiss on the cheek

"Bye." I say.

Ginny stands behind, I could have sworn I saw some tears forming in her eyes, as I leave. I'm mad at her for making me feel guilty.

"Why'd she have to come and show up at work anyway!" I think angerly, as I walk briskly back to the office.

I know she was only trying to do something sweet, but she was just so irritating. I know it's not fair because she wasn't even doing anything wrong. I'm just angry at her because she came here. I know it's not fair, but I'm mad at her because I didn't get to have lunch with Hermione.

"I'm an awful husband." I mutter under my breath.


	5. But we're Married!

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: PG (until further notice)  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

Once I got back to the office a memo is sitting on my desk, I pick it up and begin to read. It reads...

_Dinner?_

_Love H.G._

The handwritting is very familiar, it is in fact Hermione's hand writing. I don't know why she didn't just sign it with her name but another curious thing is she signed it with her madien names intials.

I write back a reply. All it says is "sure".

I decided to send Ginny an owl, it read...

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry about my behaviour at Lunch today, the Malfoy case has me stressed,_

_that's all. I would love to make it up to you over dinner, but I have a meeting that_

_I must go to, unfortunatly. How about you have a girls night out with Luna? Don't _

_wait up for me, I will be late tonight._

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

I hope it sounds ok for Ginny's sake. I don't want to upset her while she's pregnant, it could be bad for the baby. Besides, Ginny is my wife, the one I am to share my life with.

I finish the Malfoy case and send it to Remus's office, he's been on my ass about it for the past few days, but he's a great guy all the same. I sigh as I finish the last of my paperwork before Remus enters my office.

"I think we're going to get her this time Harry!" he exclaims, "Your work, is magnificent! How did you ever find such evidence?"

I laugh, "If I told you we'd be here for days! Let's just say, all it took was a lot of snooping and hard work."

"I always know that I can count on you Harry!" he exclaims, "Because you did such a fabulous job, you can leave early today, and go see that beautiful wife of yours!"

"I will, thanks." I reply joyfully.

I pack up my stuff and make sure my office is tidy before I head downstairs to another department of the Ministry. I finally make it to the Magical Creatures Rights Department, and I walk into Hermione's office.

She is going over some files and sighs as she puts it down. "Oh!" she exclaims, "Harry, you startled me!"

"Sorry." I say, "I finished work early today. So I thought I would head over here."

"I'm just about done." she replies, "I just have to put away these files and tidy my work station."

When she finished, she turns and smiles at me, "Ready to go now, Harry?"

"You bet!" I exclaim, "What do you feel like today?"

"I feel like eating somewhere fancy," she says, while tapping her chin with her forefinger in a thoughtful manner.

"Merlin! She's so cute." I think.

"Alright then we shall eat at the Muggle restaurant... "Petrus?" I ask.

"That's really exspensive, Harry." she says with concern.

"It will be worth it." I say, while flashing her one of my flirtatious smiles.

"Ok." she sighs.

We walk to the restaurant "Petrus", and walk in. I ask the host for a table for two.

"Sorry sir, reservations are a must sir." says the host.

We leave. I walk into the alley beside the restaurant, and I say a quick spell before we try again.

"I am Harry Potter, I have a reserved table for two."

"Aw yes!" says the host, "Right this way."

We are taken to a little table, which is very romantic, complete with a little candle burning in the centre.

A waitor appears at our table and askes us what we would like to drink. I look towards Hermione. She blushes and looks away. I reply, "Your finest white wine."

While we wait for our drinks we quietly go look through the menu. Hermione breaks the silence, "This is really romantic, I feel kind of funny about this." she says.

"I don't," I respond sincerely, "This feels more right then anything I have ever felt."

Hermione blushes and looks at her menu.

We select our meals and tell them to our waitor, once he shows up again. Our drinks have been poured and we sip at our wine.

"This wine is delicious!" Hermione says, sounding impressed.

"Agreed." I say.

Our meals arrive and we begin to eat them.

"This is delicious!" Hermione exclaims.

"Absolutly fantastic!" I respond.

We eat in a comfortable silence. Hermione breaks the silence again.

"Harry." Hermione says.

"Yea?" I question.

"I don't know why," she says while fidgeting with her hands, "But lately I can't get you out of my mind. I know it's wrong for me to keep thinking of you as... well... romantically."

"It's not wrong, Hermione." I say, "Nothing that feels this good can be wrong."

"I know." she says, "But it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. After all Ginny has become one of my best friends. I thought this dinner was a good idea, you know to talk about Ron... but all I want to talk about is us! I think it may be better for both of us to... to, well see less of each other. You know, like after this meal, to get these feelings out of our systems."

"Out of our systems." I say briskly, "Hermione, you have been on my mind constantly, I don't know why I never realised how much I liked you before, but I now that I have... I can't stop noticing these feelings, these longings. All that I have for you."

"But _we _are _married, _Harry! Married!" she whispers hysterically, "We can't be romantic with each other, especially when my husband is your best friend and your wife is my sister in-law _and _my best friend. We'll hurt too many people, and what about _your _baby!"

"I don't know Hermione, I just don't know." I mutter, while shaking my head, "It just, well, I want you."

"Oh Harry..." Hermione says softly while shaking her head.

"You know how I feel Hermione." I state, "I won't force you, but you know how I feel, let your heart decide."

And with that I paid for our bill, lent over and kissed Hermione sweetly on the lips. Then I walked out. Just as I reach outside. I hear fast paced steps from behind.

"Wait!" Hermione exclaims, as she runs towards me.

She has tears in her eyes, "It's not fair Harry, it's not fair to pin this all on me."

I feel bad for making her cry, I pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Mione. I never want to make you cry. I don't mean to put this all on you."

Then she did something unexpected. She kissed me full and passionately. Her lips are so soft, our kiss is electric, it makes me desire her more then I desired anything before. We unwillingly part our kiss.

"I... I've got to... to go now, Harry." she stammered.

With that said, she briskly walked away. Leaving me standing bewildered.


	6. Harry, I have something to tell you

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

"That was definately not a friend kiss." I think to myself.

I appreate to a street near my house, I can't go home right now, I smell of perfume and I am too shocked to go home like this. Ginny will suspect something. So I talk around my neighbourhood in attempts to clear my head, the only problem is that I can't seem to get the kiss off of my mind, it's consuming me. I finally decide to go home. I slowly unlock the door and peek through the door crack to see if I can see my wife. I am relieved to see that she isn't waiting for me. I quickly make my way to the bathroom and have a shower. I throw my clothing into the wash so I can rid myself of Hermione's perfume. I slowly make my way to the bedroom when I hear, a barely auditable "Harry?"

"Yea?" I question.

"I'm glad your home, I was worried about you." she whispers.

"I'm alright." I say.

"Do you still..." she starts to say but doesn't finish her sentence.

I hear a sniffle, I think she's been crying.

"Do I still what?" I ask her.

"Do you still... still love me?" as she asks this, she let's her tears fall freely.

I go and hug her, "Of coarse I still love you!" I exclaim.

She then sobs, "You seemed so... so mad at me at lunch, and then you had to work late. I thought you didn't want to see me tonight at all."

I hush her, "Gin, I'm with you now, go to sleep. Everything will be alright." I feel a sharp pang of guilt as I tell her this, because I'm not sure if everything will be alright.

Ginny sniffles and hugs me closer, "I love you, never forget that." she whispers.

"Me too." I say.

We stay in silence as she slowly falls to sleep, once she's asleep, I quietly leave our bed and make my way to my study, where I write Hermione a note.

_Hermione,_

_I can't get you out of my mind, please meet with me again tomorrow._

_We can find somewhere private, for just you and me._

_Although we can't let our new found love be known,_

_we can't ignore it either. Please say you'll come. I'll owl you_

_later with the details of where we shall meet._

_Love always,_

_Harry._

I give the letter to Hedwig, "Make sure only Hermione gets this note, make sure Ron doesn't get it." I say to Hedwig.

Hedwig playfully nips my fingers to tell me that she understands. I then make my way back up to my bed, where I quickly fall asleep.

I awake the next morning with Ginny snuggled up close to me. "Mornin' Sweetie." she mutters.

"Morning Love." I reply. Then I kiss her firmly on the forehead. "Shall I make breakfast?" I ask.

"Oooo! Waffles and berries?" askes Ginny.

"Whatever my baby wants, she shall get." I reply.

Ginny giggles.

Today Ginny doesn't seem to irritate me as much as she has been, in fact it almost seems like old times. Although I still love Hermione. I guess guilt is kind of making me be nice to Ginny. After all she is going to be the mother of my child. I go downstairs and make Ginny freshly made waffles with a side of strawberries and I give her a cup of fresh squeezed orange juice.

I set it on a try and we eat it together. Once we are done, she smiles at me, "This was really nice Harry!"

"I'm glad." I say smiling back at her.

"I have to go to my appointment, honey. It should be an hour or two, then I will know the results, but I'll keep them secret for you so you can have your surprise!" she exclaims, "Oh! I'm so excited!"

"Me too." I say.

I then kiss her good bye.

Once she is gone, Hedwig comes back with a letter. It reads...

_Harry,_

_I want to be with you and I don't, I fear for the people we will hurt._

_But what we have, well it's special. I've never felt this way before._

_If we can keep this secret, and do a good job of it... until we figure out_

_what to do. We may be able to share our love for each other with each other._

_I don't want to meet in public, because we are both well known and the Prophet_

_will be all over us. Meet me at my house in an hour, I know you have the day off._

_Ron is at work for another till 6:00. We must be decrete._

_With love,_

_Hermione._

_P.S Be sure to destroy the letters I sent you. I destroyed yours._

I'm really excited, the hour seems to be passing so slowly, once the clock strikes 11am, I appearate at Hermione's. She let's me in quickly. Once I'm in the door she locks it and kisses me hard. It's as if she couldn't wait. We kiss each other passionately before we make our way up to her room. Our clothes are almost all off. "Hermione," I ask, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." she says breathlessly.

Once we are finished, she sighs. I lay beside her in bliss. Then suddenly, I have a sinking feeling that we forgot something. Something important. "Shit!" I exclaim,

"What!" she says.

"Ginny will be expecting me home when she get home." I say.

"Oh." says Hermione looking relieved, "That's easy to fix. Just tell her you went out to look at brooms. She won't question that."

I sigh and I kiss Hermione sweetly, "Honey, I should get back. I wish I could stay here forever, but I just have a really bad feeling right now. That something is not right."

"I understand." she says while kissing me back.

I help her make the bed as it was before. I kiss her good bye and appearate back home. I have shower and as soon as I get out. Ginny is standing outside my door tapping her foot in mock impatience.

"Where were you?" she asks.

"I was looking at brooms, sweetie." I say, "How was the appointment?"

"Great!" she says beaming, "But Harry, I have something to tell you."


	7. Suspious Ron

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

"Harry..." she says beaming, "We're going to have twins!"

"Really! Oh My God!" I exclaim, "I can't believe it!" I jump up and hug her.

"I know, I'm so excited!" she squeals.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim.

Ginny kisses me and then heads towards my study to write her mum and dad a note. That's when it hits me. The sinking feeling that I had a Hermione's house. "Oh shit!" I exclaim.

Ginny turns around, "What?" she asks, looking puzzled.

I calm myself, "Our nursery, it's not big enough." I say.

Ginny laughs, "Come on Harry! We can easily fix that. We can do magic you know."

I look sheepishly, "I didn't think of that."

Ginny hugs him, "It's ok sweetie." she says, "You were just excited about our news."

"Gin?" I ask, "Can you do me a quick favor?"

"Sure."

"Can check to see if we have enough floo powder?" I say, "I have to go to Diagon Alley to pick up some items for the nursery."

"Sure Harry." she smiles, "I can't wait to see how the nursery turns out."

Just as she leaves to check the floo powder, I run to my study and retrieve Hermione's note.

"That was too close." my thoughts tell me.

I shove the note in my pocket and I am back before Ginny is.

"We could use some more floo powder" she says, "Now can I write my parents?"

She has her hands on her hips in a cute way. "Of coarse Ginny." I say.

Before I go I throw the note into the fire.

I buy a blue bassenette, with blue bedding and another mobile with brooms on it. I have a feeling that Ginny may have at least one boy. If not... well many girls love the color blue.

I head back home, once I'm there the house is full of excited Weasley's and Weasley spouces. I feel a bit of a pang and suddenly wish I could have my family here too, but alas, the only family I have is the Weasley's. The vast amount of Weasleys...

Hermione seems to feel my pain, I can tell from the look on her face. Ginny doesn't notice. She talking animatedly with her family. Hermione gives me a hug, one of those hugs that tells we have something more, but no one seems to notice the difference.

"It will be ok." Hermione whispers in my ear.

We break from our hug and sit in the living room conversing with one another. Every so often our conversation is interupted by a Weasley patting me on the shoulder and says "Atta boy!"

The Weasley twins are exceptionally excited, "Your going to have a set of terrors, Harry!" exclaims Fred.

"Just like us." George chips in.

I excuse myself from Hermione, "I'm going to finish the nursery."

"Want help?" asks Ron who over heard me telling Hermione.

"Sure." I say.

Ron and I go to the up to the nursery.

"Harry?" asks Ron.

"Yea." I say.

"I'm sorry, but I have to talk to someone." he says.

"Go ahead." I say.

"Hermione has been acting strange lately." he says.

"How?" I ask.

"She's happier, she never want to make love with me anymore and she always seems to be annoied with me and me only." he says.

"It's part of married life." I say.

"But we've only been married for a year." retorts Ron.

"Maybe she's stressed at work." I say.

"I don't know..." says Ron, "I have a feeling that she just doesn't love me anymore."

"Don't be silly." I say, "Of coarse she still loves you, she's probably stressed about work or something."

"She's acting happy, not stressed." he says, "I feel bad to be accusing her, but Harry I think she's been having an affair."


	8. They're on to us

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

"Ron, how can you be sure?" I ask.

"I don't know," Ron said looking distant, "It's just this gut feeling I have."

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask, feeling very nervous.

"I'm going to hire a detective." he says.

"Isn't that a little extreme." I say.

"It's the only way to make me feel better." he say.

"I think your worrying about nothing mate." I reply.

"Maybe..." Ron says trailing off.

Together we finish the nursery. The whole family thinks it's beautiful. It does look pretty good, I'm impressed with the work we did, and best of all it's finished. Ginny is beaming, she does look beautiful. Hermione seems to notice me admiring my wife, she shoots me a look and tells Ron that she wants to go home.

"Oh..." says Ron, "Ok."

Hermione and Ron leave, they say good bye to me and the rest of the family. Hermione's hug seems colder then it was before. I don't know why she's so mad, after all Ginny's my wife and she's my mistress.

Once all of the family leaves, it's just me and Ginny. We are sitting together by the fireplace. Ginny keeps trying to cuddle with me, but I keep moving away from her. I don't want to cuddle with Ginny, because Hermione is mad at me and I don't like that feeling.

"Ginny." I say.

She turns to me and says a tentive, "Yes?"

"It's late," I say, "We should both be in bed."

"I guess so." she replies.

We go to bed, I lay wide awake. "What am I going to do about this detective, " I think, "At least I have an advanced warning, which means he doesn't suspect me."

I finally come up with the conclusion that I am going to go tell Hermione at work tomorrow. I'm going to write her a note hand it to her directly and we can sort this thing out. I fall asleep feeling a little better.

This morning Ginny seems distant, she hasn't replied to any of my questions and she's hardly said a word. It could be her mood swings, or... she could be on to me. I'm definiatly sending her chocolate and flowers this afternoon then dinner. If I can't be with Hermione for now, I will just have to settle with going out with my wife.

"Bye Ginny" I say.

Ginny doesn't answer me, she just continues eating her breakfast without looking at me. I am now extremly nervous, because I fear she maybe on to something. I try to calm my nerves by blaming her behaviour on her pregnancy, after all mood swings are part of pregnancy. I close the door slowly behind me and appearate to work. I know I'm early, very early, but I have something to do before I go to my office.

I open the door to Hermione's office.

She doesn't even glance up, so I hand her a note that I wrote very early this morning. It reads...

_My Dearest,_

_Your husband is on to us. We cannot see each other for at least a few weeks._

_Ron talked to me yesterday and how he is positive you are involved in an _

_affair. He isn't on to me yet, but he has told me he is going to hire a detective._

_We can have occasional lunches together with nothing more then friendly _

_contact, but we cannot risk being caught._

_Love,_

_Harry_

As I hand her the note I pretend it is business, incase a detective is near by.

"Hermione, I would like to you to look over these documents on the Hippogriff incident," I say in a business like manner, "I have some forms here for you to sign."

Hermione looks at me cunfused and reads the note.

"Harry?" she asks.

"I need you to sign these doucments." I say with an eyebrow raised.

She writes back, her writting and brisk.

_You can come up with a better excuse then this, if you wanted to break it off with me!_

"Hermione," I say, "This Hippogriff incident is serious, I need all the information you have on Hippogriffs."

"Alright." Hermione said.

She hands me some files. "Would you like to discuss this at lunch, Harry?"

"I would love to." I say.

She seems convinced, I just think she was still a little jealous of Ginny from last night. I walk back to my office and start on my paperwork.

I ask my secretary Susan Bones, to please send my wife a box of chocolates and a bouquet of Blue Orchids.

"Alright Harry." she smiles, "Congats on your news!"

I smile, "Thanks Susan."

It is time to leave for lunch, so I go down to the main lobby to meet Hermione. She comes looking pale.

I hug her in a friendly manner, "Hey," I say, "You feeling alright, Mione?"

"Yea..." she said in a low voice, "Your memo just sunk in."

We leave together to go to lunch and while we're there we actually discuss Hippogriffs and the witches and wizard who have been abusing them. It isn't a pleasent converstation, but it looks innocent. Hermione finally changes the subject with a smile on her face, "So," she says, "How's Ginny this morning?"

"She seemed distant with me this morning," I say looking a little sad, "She wouldn't talk to me at all this morning."

"That doesn't seem like her." Hermione says looking pleased.

"I know." I say, "I think I may have did something to make her mad or something."

Hermione just says, "Yea..."

I laugh and say, "Maybe she's having second thoughts on how I decorated the nursery."

Hermione laughs too, "Harry, this was fun."

"Yea." I say looking into her eyes.

I'm fight the urge to kiss her, I know i can't because we can't let Ron find out. We're going to have to be more then discreet for at least a week.

"Harry?" Hermione askes.

"Yea?" I respond.

"We're going to be late for work." Hermione says as she lays down money for the check, "You paid on our last meeting."

I think I notice someone in the shadows and I find myself more nervous then I was this morning.


	9. Panic

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

Hermione and I haven't seem each other almost a month, well we haven't seen each other romantically, our notes have stopped in fear that we may get caught. Ginny hasn't been so distant with me these past few weeks, she loved her flowers, dinner and chocolate and blamed her mood on the twins, which have been keeping her up all night.

I am missing Hermione fiercely, I am more increasingly more annoyed at Ron for doing this to us. Hermione and I have no idea when we should get back to or ways, but Ron hasn't said anything about the results to me or Hermione so... I'm assuming the detective is still hard at work trying to prove our affair.

Then finally Ron comes over to my house, he looks relieved, "Harry," he said "The dectitive found nothing, I was just being paranoid."

"That's great!" I exclaim, "I told you, you were worrying about nothing."

"Yea..." Ron said looking distant, "But she's still not very romantic with me. It's like she wants nothing to do with me."

"Oh?" I ask.

"Yea." he said, "Listen, I just came here to let you know that there is no affair."

"I'm glad that everything is ok." I say.

"Yea, but I really should go," he said, "I'm taking Hermione to a fancy restaurant as a surprise."

"You feel guilty." I said knowingly, "Yea, a little bit."

"It's alright." I say, "Have a good time tonight."

Once Ron leaves, I breathe a sigh of relief, "W haven't been found out yet, we're in the clear." I think.

Ginny, who is close to 8 months pregnant comes waddling into the room. "Harry, I've been having very bad cramps. I think we should go to St. Mungo's."

I agree and run upstairs to grab Ginny's overnight stuff incase she has to have the baby now. We appearate to St. Mungo's, and she is accepted immediately.

"Mr. Potter?" asks a pretty Nurse, "Ginny is in labor."

"She can't be!" I say in panic, "She's only 7 months into her pregnancy!"

"She'll be alright, it's almost 8 months, it'll will just be a premature child." she says, in attempts to calm me down.

"But there are twins in there." I say, not feeling relieved at all.

"They will be fine." The nurse said.

But I don't feel convinced, because the nurse looks worried.


	10. Worry

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

**A/N: If I get five reviews on this chapter, I will update tonight.**

Ginny is still in labor, it had been 5 hours since I brought her here. I am there for most of the delivery but I am also forced to update the Weasleys, so I leave everytime Ginny gets a break to rest.

Weasley by Weasley the waiting room is full, with every Weasley that enters the waiting room comes even more harassment about how Ginny is doing. Everyone is here. Molly is pacing, fanticlly worried about Ginny's heath and the health of the babies. I am nervous, nervous about everything, my wife, my babies, my affair, everything. I've never felt so much emotion, at least that what I thought, until Hermione pulled me aside...

"Harry." she whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask, having a very bad feeling about this.

"Harry," she whispers, "I'm late."

"Oh shit." Is all I can think.

"Are you sure it's mine?" I whisper back.

"Yes." she says, "Ron and I haven't been active in a long time."

Everything goes black.

Before I know it, I am awake in my own hospital bed. I look around frantically, "Where am I?" I question.

"You fainted." A doctor simply tells me, "It happens to a lot of first time fathers."

I nod, I have a horribly sinking feeling in my stomach. I look at the doctor, "I think I'm going to be sick." I state.

I go to the washroom and I become sick. I think it's more so out of nerves, I'm shaking and sweating. "I am so screwed." I mutter.

I look at the clock, it's been another 4 hours since I brought Ginny here. I feel horrible because I fear that I missed the birth of my first born children.

"How is my wife?" I ask fearfully, "Ginny, Ginny Potter, she's pregnant with my babies."

"She's fine," the doctor says, "She hasn't had the babies yet."

"Can I go see her?" I ask.

"Of coarse," he says, "But first drink this."

He hands me a sickly green colored potion, it's suppose to calm my nerves. I drink it, it's the most awful thing I have ever drank, but I feel better.

I slowly make my way back to my wife's room.

"Where have you been!" she yells at me in tears.

"I... I fainted, Gin." I stammer.

"Merlin!" she gasps, "Are you ok?"

I laugh, "Yea, just nerves, besides I was going to ask you."

"I'm ok... just in lots of pain." she says.

"That's good and bad..." I say rambling on, "Good that your ok, and bad that your in pain and..."

"It's ok." she says, "Just be quiet."

I hold her hand and the nurse tells her to push again, Ginny's nails are piercing my skin like claws, her screaming it unbearable. I feel as if I may faint again.

The nurse states that Ginny is crowning and to keep pushing. My hand is aching because of Ginny's nails, I feel sick and I have a headache either from the fainting or Ginny's yells. Ginny has tears streaming down her face.

"It's almost here." The nurse says encouraging Ginny.

I soon here the cries of my firstborn child. Suddenly the only emotions I feel is love and pride as I look at my newborn child. The doctor hands the baby to the nurse, and it is immediately put in an incubator, before I can know wheither or not I have a baby girl or boy, I can't even hold my baby.

The only words I hear are, "Push, Ginny, push!" these words are coming from the nurse encouraging Ginny on for the next child.

"Where is my baby?" Ginny asks me.

"The doctor has it." I say.

Ginny screams as she pushes once more.

I hear no noise as the second baby is born. Ginny looks worried and I am also worried.

The baby is taken to a whole other room. I am left worried.

"Harry, are we going to loose our babies?" Ginny asks through her tears.

"I... I don't know." I say as I hold back my own.


	11. What am I going to do?

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

**A/N: Please review, they encourage me to update more often. If I get a lot maybe I'll post twice aday (at least until school starts) This update is nice and long. **

Ginny lays in her bed sobbing. I feel like crying too, we haven't even got a chance to see them for more then a second, they don't even have their names yet.

A nurse walks back in the room, I am furious with the healers here, "Where are our children!" I shout, "Are they ok?"

"You had a healthy, beautiful baby boy and a beautiful baby girl." she announces, "We're doing the best we can to revive your little girl."

Ginny looks at me in horror, "Harry, we might loose our baby girl."

I feel like I might faint, "No." is all I manage to say.

I hold Ginny while she sobs. We aren't allowed to hold our children yet, because they have to be a certain weight before we can do that. Ginny eventually falls asleep, due to the potion that was given to her. I finally find the use of my legs and walk to the waiting room. "We had a healthy, beautiful baby boy, and a little girl..." I annouce as I hold back tears at annoucing my little girl, "No names have been given yet."

I am interupted by cheers and pats on the back, it's only Hermione who looks worried and annouces, "Is the baby girl healthy too? You didn't say she was healthy."

Everyone is silent.

I shake my head slowly, "They're trying to revive her right now." I manage to say.

I shed one of the tears I was trying to hold back. Hermione runs to me and hugs me, not caring about anyone in the room, "It's ok Harry, she'll be fine, the healers will do something to bring her back."

Hermione has tears streaming down her face. I cry with her.

I break apart from her, "I have to go back to Ginny, I will update with the news of our babies," I say, "Maybe we'll have names by then."

An hour passes, and I am sick with worry about my daughter, no news has come to me yet. Suddenly a nurse walked in.

"How are my babies?" I ask frantically.

"Your son is perfectly fine, I will bring you to see him in a moment." she says.

"And my daughter!" I shout.

"She's alive," the nurse says, "But she is very small and under developed, she will have to stay at the hospital longer then your son."

I breath a sigh of relief.

"But," the nurse says, "She is very unstable, we could lose her at any moment."

"We won't." I say, "She'll fight and she'll win."

"Your wife should be up any moment." the nurse replies.

When the nurse leaves the room, I sit and wait for Ginny to wake up. She wakes up 15 minutes after the nurse left.

"Our babies..." Ginny says in a sleepy voice.

"They are fine, our little girl is a little unstable, but she'll pull through." I say.

"Oh thank Merlin." she sighs smiling, "I was so worried about her. What should we name them?"

"I want to see them first before we name them." I say, "Let's go now. I was waiting for you to awake."

Ginny nods, and I help her up.

I walk with her slowly to the desk, "We would like to see the Potter children," I state sternly, "Now."

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Potter." the receptionist says.

We walk to the pre-mature incubation room and there are our little angels sleeping peacfully in their incubators. Our son has a lot of black hair, I can't see his eyes, but I'm sure they are gorgeous. He is so beautiful. We then look at our little girl, she is so tiny, hardly anything at all, she has red hair. As we are looking at our little miracle, she lets out a small cry, we are so thrilled to hear that cry, it makes us feel better almost as if she was telling us that she will be ok, she opens her eyes and they are a beautiful emerald green, just like my eyes and my mum's before me.

"Let's name them James and Lily," says Ginny, "They look like how your parents were described."

"No, I think we should name them something else." I say, "They are our children, they aren't a reincarnation of my parents, they need their own names."

"I agree." smiles Ginny.

We think for a moment and Ginny finally says, "How about Edmund?"

"Umm..." I trail.

"It means protector," says Ginny, "It's a strong name and we can call him Eddy, to make it cuter while he's a little... like now."

"Ok." I say, "Edmund seems to be right for him."

"Edmund Arthur Potter?" she say.

"Has a nice ring to it," I say.

"And let's call our little girl...Miracle." suggests Ginny, "Afterall she has pulled through, she is a little miracle."

"Yea, Miracle," I say smiling, "Miracle Kyna Potter"

"Kyna?" questions Ginny, "Well it sounds nice. So... I guess that can be her middle name. What does it mean?"

"Wise." I say smiling.

We are told to leave our children but we are allowed to come by and see them again in a little while. Eddy will be released when Ginny is, Miracle will have to wait.

I return to the waiting room, "How are they!" exclaimes Molly and Hermione, both looking very worried.

"They're both going to be fine," I say, "Our daughter is very weak, but I feel she'll make it through, she has to stay here longer then her brother."

"Can we see them?" asks Molly looking relieved.

"Only Ginny and I are allowed right now, because they are pre-mature." I reply.

"What did you name them?" asks Fred and George.

"Yea! Have you named them yet?" asks Hermione.

"Our son is name Edmund Arthur Potter and our daughter is Miracle Kyna Potter." I say.

Arthur looks proud because we had his name in our son's name, Molly looked a bit annoyed that her name wasn't mentioned. No one really commented on our names but seem more relieved that they were ok.

Now all I have to worry about is my affair and the possible product of it. "What am I going to do?" I think.

**A/N: I wanted to stray away from the typical "Lily Potter" and "James Potter" names, so please don't flame me on my name choices because it took me a lot of research to finally settle on names I like that match the meanings. I had the hardest time with the girl, her name was almost "Mirari" which also mean Miracle, (I didn't know how to pronounce it and couldn't find the pronouncation, so I settled for Miracle. I think Mirari is pronounced Me-Raw-Ree) Anyway the pronouncation for the babies are self easy to pronounce, Miracle's middle name is actually an Gaelic name and is pronounced Key-Na.**


	12. What about our Baby?

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

**A/N: School, for me starts next week, so my updating may become less frequent. Remember encouragement will help me prioritize this story. Sorry for the long wait, work and boyfriend took all my time away. Yell at them:P**

Three days pass and the Weasley family is finally able to see our son Eddy. Everyone completments on how he looks, and are trying so hard to find a chacteristic of Ginny in him.

"He has Ginny's nose." coos Molly.

"He has Ginny's brow" Arthur says proudly.

It continues like this, until Hermione holds him, "Hey there little Eddy." Hermione coos, as she looks lovingly down at him. Hermione turns towards Ginny and I and says flatly , "He's a spitting image of Harry. I can only see Harry in him."

Ginny scowled at Hermione, "Well Miracle has my hair color." she said.

Hermione shrugged and looked at me, "I wish I could see Miracle too."

"We'll be able to hold her in a week or so, I can't wait." I explain to Hermione.

That night I go home and leave Ginny at the hospital.

I have been doing this for the past few days and Hermione has been taking advantage of that, tonight she comes over at 9:00pm. As soon as she enters she embraces me, and smothers my face in kisses.

"Harry," she says sincerely, "I want to be with you, I don't want Ron anymore."

I am silent.

"Harry... leave Ginny." she says hopefully, "I'll leave Ron too."

"It's not that easy, Hermione." I say, "I want to, but I can't."

"The babies..." she says looking saddened.

"Yea." I say.

"But what about ours Harry?" she says with tears streaming down her face, "What about our baby?"

"I don't know Hermione." I said, "I need to think about it."

I pause and embrace Hermione.

"I'll think of something. I don't want to hurt anybody." I say soothingly, "But I think there is no way out but to hurt others."

I know Hermione isn't thinking straight because she is moody right now. It doesn't stop me from feeling guilty, after all I am now not only going to hurt my wife and my best friend... but my children too. How can you choose between which children to stay with and which ones to leave.

Hermione and I looked past these problems tonight and together we made... several times, but for the first time, as far as I can remember, Hermione did something foolish...

She forgot something very important...


	13. How soon is soon?

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

**A/N: School, for me starts next week, so my updating may become less frequent. Remember encouragement will help me prioritize this story. **

While Hermione and I were in the middle of our escapade, we heard a voice, "Harry, have you seen Her..."

Ron had flooed his head through the fireplace in my bedroom. Hermione didn't give Ron an excuse to where she was going. So naturall Ron asked if I (his and her best friend) had seen her.

Ron's head disapeared from my room.

"Shit!" I yell, "Hermione, what the hell was you husband doing in my fireplace?"

"I... I don't know." she stammered.

"Didn't you give him an excuse or something?" I panic.

Hermione slowly shook her head. Tears forming in her eyes. "I... I was mad at him." she said softly, "So I left without telling him where I was going."

"This is the most foolish thing you have ever done." I said angerly, "Do you know what this means!"

"I'm sorry." Hermione said crying.

"What am I going to do?" I mutter.

I storm out of my room and slam the door. I head to the front door to leave but I am faced with none other then Ron. A very angry Ron at that.

"How could you Harry?" he yells.

I don't even have a chance to blink when I recieve a hard punch to the face. I recoil, but I don't hit back, I would have done the same. Had the roles been reversed.

"Man! I trusted you Harry!" he yells, "We were best friends and you ruined our friendship but whats worst is you ruined my marriage as well!"

He is shaking with fury, "Merlin, how am I going to tell Ginny." he says with his voice shaking.

"I'll tell Ginny." I say, while keeping my distance.

Ron looks at me. Merlin, he looks like he wants to kill me.

"Fine." he says harshly, "But if you don't tell her soon Harry, I will."

"I will." I say, "Wait... how soon is soon?"

"Your not even sorry... are you?" he says hurtfully, "Your not sorry or you would have said so."

"Your wrong." I say, "I'm not sorry about what happened..."

I dodge a curse, "I'm sorry that I didn't realise I loved her sooner, so I wouldn't have to hurt so many people."

"Well you did, Harry!" he yells.

He looks at me painfully, "You did."

"But how soon is soon?" I say desperatly

Ron looks at me with disgust, "You have two days." he says angerly.

Hermione is standing in the doorway covered by a blanket sobbing. "It's not his fault Ron!"

"Don't even talk to me." he says to her calmly, but coldly as well.

"Ron..." she says desperatly, "Ron, I'm..."

"Don't even say it!" he yells, "I know your not sorry."

She shakes her head firecly, "I am sorry, I am."

"I can't even look at you." Ron says coldly, "Neither of you."

Ron slams the door and I hear a familiar pop, which tells me he has appearated somewhere else.

Hermione sobs into her hands. "This is all my fault." she wails.

Although I am angry at her mistake, I soften my voice, "No, Hermione, no." I say as I pull her into an embrace, "It's not your fault. You tried to stop it but I pursisted."

"I didn't make things easier." she sobbed.

I kissed her, "It's loves fault."

I held Hermione tightly as she cried softly in my arms.

"How am I going to tell Ginny..." I think.

**A/N Good bad? What's you opinion?**


	14. Speechless

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry if you feel bad for any of the characters, affairs are never easy business. And because I took sooooo long, I made this chapter the longest one of them all... thus far:)**

Hermione leaves today to go home and pack, she's going back home to live with her mum and dad until everything gets sorted out. I told her that I loved her, and I that I'm not going to leave her, but for now, I think it's best that we don't see each other, at least until Ginny knows.

I am shaking with nerves before I go to St. Mungos to pick up Ginny and Eddy. Miracle needs another week, but she is healthier and her chance of survival is much highier now. I'm going to miss my children, hopefully I will have the chance to see them. I feel like I failed them. All I ever wanted, while growing up, was a family, and my goal was to have one and make it the best family possible, now I'm doing what I feared. I am giving my children a broken family, before they can even speak. I know Ginny will love and care for them, I just wish I was there to see them grow happily, I'm going to miss so many things.

"I failed them." I say in a whisper, "I've failed everyone."

I brace myself before I go to St. Mungos, I take several deep breaths before I appearate, wish that I chose to walk, I end up a St.Mungos. I slowly, walk up to the maternity ward. I see Ginny sitting peacefully on her bed with Eddy in her arms. The light is shinning on her and her hair is gleaming in the sunlight. She looks so beautiful, such a beautiful mother, so innocent and unknowing.

"Hey Gin." I say casually, "Ready to go?"

She looks at me quizzically. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing." I say, a little to fast.

"You look like you haven't slept in days." she pursisted, "Something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Gin." I say harshly.

"Fine." Ginny says coldy, "I'm ready."

I pick up the baby's things and Ginny's bags, we are going to take a muggle cab to our house. Normally you would see proud parents smiling and being proud of their child and loving with each other. Although I am proud of my child, I am most certainly am not happy to be going home with my wife.

For Ginny and I our ride home is silent, except for when Eddy cries. I'll tend to him or she will attend to him. I'll talk to the baby, but not to Ginny. When we arrive I pay and tip the driver and carry the items into our home. I take Eddy from Ginny, he is sleeping peacefully, I want time alone with my little guy.

"I'm going to unpack." Ginny says.

I can't help but notice the look on Ginny's face, she knows I have something bad to tell her, and she knows she's not going to like it. I'm sure she's just as nervous as I am, if not more so.

"K." is all I say.

I cuddle Eddy and then carry him up to his Nursery which he will soon share with his sister until he's older and gets his own room. I sit in the rocking chair in the Nursery and rock Eddy back and forth.

"Eddy." I says softly, "I'm going to miss you. Don't you do what I did, you make sure you treat you Mummy with love and admiration. She deserves it."

I rock him and hold back tears, "Is this what I really want?" I think, "Should I sacrifice my love for my children."

Then I remember Hermione is expecting my child too. "No matter what I'm letting someone down." I mutter.

I kiss Eddy softly on his forehead and lay him down in his bassinett.

Ginny has made lunch and is eating silently in the dining room, I join her and we eat silently.

"Is it about Miracle?" she questions softly.

"Wha?" I muffle, "Oh, urm... no Ginny. I know no more about Miracle then you do."

"You have me nervous Harry." she says softly, "Something is up. Isn't it?"

I say nothing.

"Harry, you have been very stange these past months." she says her voice raising slightly, "Being mad at me for no reason, having late nights at work, treating me like royality other days..."

Again I say nothing.

"Well?" Ginny says red faced with anger.

"Well what?" I question.

"Oh don't be so stupid." she laughs, "Your having an affair."

Her laugh is mixed with tears.

I'm speachless.

"How... how long have y... you known?" I stutter.

"I've known for months." she says crying, "If you were home you'd know I cry myself to sleep. I tried to get you back, to win you back before things got worse. How stupid do you think I am?"

"I... I don't think your stupid Ginny." I say emotionless, I'm still in shock that she knew.

"I saw the note in your study!" she yells, "The one that you forgot about before you went over to Hermione's. That is the one you love right?"

I am totally shocked, Hermione and I were so careful. "I... I don't know what to say."

"The day I had my appointment was the say I found it. I came home because I forgot my purse. I was surprised to find that you were home, I checked your study and there was a note sitting on top of the desk. I read it and was totally shocked, yet it answered some questions. I tried so hard to win you back, and for awhile I thought I had, but then your behaviour changed again. I've known for a long time. I know that you've slept with her at least once and that you don't love me. I can see it in your eyes. I've known that you stopped loving me before I saw the note. It just confirmed it."

"I'm sorry Ginny." I manage to say.

Ginny looks at me with tear filled eyes, "Me too Harry, me too."

I give Ginny a small hug.

"What do we do now?" she says with a small smile, although her face is tear stained, "I don't want to be in a loveless marriage."

"I don't want to leave my children." I say.

"You won't be." she says, "We can share custody, but I think our friendship and marriage is over."

I nod.

"I want a divorce Harry, I tried to look past everything and I know in my heart our marriage won't work." she says.

I can see she's holding back tears.

"Does, does Ron know?" she asks as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Yes." I say, "Their marriage is over."

She nods. "You can stay until you find a new place, but just leave me alone." she says calmly.

"I think it would be better if I leave." I say.

"I want you to see Miracle's home coming." she says, "I know how important they are to you."

"I will help with the children, but I don't think it's best that I stay here for now." I say, "I will find a place close to here. It will be easier on our children."

She nods in agreement.

"I guess this is it," she says.

"Yea," I say.

Ginny gets up and leaves the room, "I have to be alone now." she says through her tears.

I'm still shocked that she knew all along and never said a word. I guess that's why she was calm through most of this.

**A/N Hope you like this chapter, tried to do Ginny justice. Let me know what you think.**


	15. A new place to live

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry if you feel bad for any of the characters, affairs are never easy business, this chapter may be less interesting then the others but I have to build on the plot a little and I have to get Harry out of this house. I will update sooner with a more interesting chapter:P I may even do it tonight after work (11:00pm EST)**

The rest of the day is akward. Ginny spends most of her time in our room and only leaves it to tend to Eddy. I call in to work, and ask for some vacation time, Remus seems to understand and doesn't ask many questions.

Today, I am searching for a place to live, so I can move out immediately. I want to find a place close to Ginny's so I can help Ginny with the children. People say divorce is never easy business, I can now see why. We still have to break the news to the family, I don't think they will take it well, because Ron and Hermione are going to divorce too. I'm sure that Molly will be most distrot over the news, she always thought of Hermione and I as her children and was more then thrilled that we were to marry her son and daughter. Now we will be leaving them for ourselves. I never thought for a moment that I would be letting down so many people, and because of this I sort of want to stay with Ginny opposed to Hermione. Although I don't love Ginny, it's easier just to stay with her, but the more I think about it, I realise just sticking with Ginny will effect my children by having them caught up in a loveless marriage where fighting will remain. Then there is my other child on the way, what about him or her? Should that baby have to live in a loveless marriage too, where Ron knows the child isn't his? I don't think so. It is best that I move as soon as possible, divorce as soon as possible and be with Hermione.

I sit in the Nursery feeding Eddy his bottle, rocking him to and fro, I am going to miss my babies. I will be seeing them frequently. Ginny and I don't want our children not knowing who there parents are. I want to make the divorce as easy as possible, I'm leave Ginny with almost everything, I will even let her live with our children. I don't want to take to much from her. All I want are my broomsticks, clothing and a few pictures of my babies. Ginny comes into the room, she is pale, with a tear stained face, she walks in almost aimlessly, she seems kind of like a ghost.

"There is a house availiable, four blocks from here." she says in an emotionless tone.

"Oh, alright then." I say, "I'll check it out. Thank you Ginny."

She nods as me and walks out of the room. I guess the idea of divorce is taking a huge toll on her, I am left feeling nothing but loaded guilt.

The evening I walk over to the house that is up for sale, it does seem like a nice house, a lot bigger then my current house, a lot bigger then I would like, but it is a beautiful house with a huge yard, black iron fence encases the house. There is no open house today so I jot down the phone number and call from a payphone down the street.

"Hello?"

"Hi, am I talking to the owner of the house?" I ask.

"Yes." the women states.

"I'm very interested in your house, I would like to take a look around tonight if I can, if not sometime soon."

"The open house ended this afternoon..." she says, "And we have an offer already."

"If I can see the house I will top that offer." I say.

"Well..." she drawls, "Alright then, but you only have an hour to see the house."

"Great!" I exclaim.

"What is your name?" she askes, "So I will know to let you in."

"I'm Harry Potter." I say.

"Alright then. Be here in fifteen minutes, if not sooner."

"Thank you."

I hang up the phone and walk over to the house, I ring the doorbell.

"Who is it?" asks a women.

"Harry Potter." I say.

"Come in." she says.

She opens the door, and lead me into the front hall. The house is enormous. I can see why the old lady wanted to sell it, it's probably tough to maintain.

She leads me though each room, it is a beautiful house. I have ideas for all of the rooms. When the tour is done, I ask her what the offer is.

She replies "£576,722."

I ponder this, as it is a lot of money. "I will pay £676,722."

"You really want this house, don't you." she says.

"I'll take your offer and let the other family know." she says, "How may I reach you."

"I don't have a phone miss so I will call you tomorrow afternoon." I say.

"Alright then." she says.

"Thank you for having me so late." I say.

I walk home, thinking, it's good thing I made a lot of money through the war, working and inheritence. This is the second time I'm paying a house off in full. When I arrive home, I am surprised to see Ginny sitting in the living room knitting. She looks better, not so ghostly. Such as strong woman Ginny is.

"Harry," Ginny says, "The papers are in the kitchen. I got them while you were out."

"Who was with Eddy?" I ask.

"Oh come on Harry!" Ginny says raising her voice, "Do you honestly think I'm that incompetent? I took him with me."

"Sorry." I mutter, "I wasn't thinking."

"Understatment of the year." Ginny snorted.

Ok, so Ginny may not be ghost like anymore, but she has turned hostle. I really don't blame her though. I suppose I would be the same, had I been in her position. I can't help but admire how well she's doing.

"I... I checked out the house you found." I say, trying to make small talk.

"How is it?" Ginny askes without looking at me.

"Nice, I made an offer. I want to be close to you and the kids."

"I would rather you keep some distance from me right now Harry," she says emotionless.

I stand there silent.

"Just go sign the papers, Harry, just go sign them." Ginny says exasperatedly.

I leave the room and go read the divorce papers. Ginny's already signed all the places necessary for her. I sign. I make for the front door, but first I stop and kiss Eddy good bye. I leave the house and appearate to Hermione's.


	16. Distruption at teatime

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

**A/N: Sorry about the inconvience, I posted the wrong chapter for the wrong story. Sorry, it happens sometimes. Anyway here is the real chapter.**

I knock upon Hermione's door, and wait anxiously. I can't wait to tell Hermione about the house I found. I hear the click of the lock and the door nob slowly turns. Hermione takes one look at me and wraps her arms around me. She doesn't say anything, she just burries her head in my shoulder and cries. I gently stroke her hair, and try to calm her. We stay like this for a few minutes. Hermione hastly pulls away wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, "Sorry." she whispers.

"Don't be." I respond.

"Did... did you tell Ginny?" Hermione says through chocked back sobs, "I'm sorry I was so careless, Harry. I'm sorry."

"Hermione." I calmly say, "Ginny knew all along."

Hermione looks at me quizzically, "How?" she says bearly auditable.

"I was the careless one, I left one of your letters in my study... months ago."

"I... I guess we're both foolish." she smiles.

"No." I state, "We're meant to be, not foolish. We're in love and although we are causing pain, it is better this way."

"I take it you got kicked out too." Hermione says knowingly.

"No, I'm helping Ginny out until I find a place of my own." I explain, "That's why I came here. There is a house I went to today, I'm going to buy it. I just wanted to know, well if you'd like to move in with me. We can get all set for our baby."

"I'd love that." Hermione smiles.

We take a walk around a nearby park and discuss many things such as our up coming divorces.

"I'm not so afraid of Ron." Hermione says, "It's is parents and well his brothers too."

I laugh, "Hermione," I laugh, "You have it easier then me. I just broke the heart of their only little girl. I have not only the wrath of the parents but the brothers... well they are going to want to kill me with their bare hands."

"I guess my situtation could be worse." Hermione laughed as she playfully hits my arm

Who would have thought anyone could discuss their divorce so light heartedly? I guess Hermione and I are feeling free from our guilt, everything is out in the open, well everyone knows except the family. It's like a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders and I'm sure that Hermione feels the same way.

"I wonder how long it will be til the prophet gets wind of this?" I think aloud.

"I think... they will in a few days, ones the divorce papers have been signed that or when they notice you and I spending more time together." she smiled.

I sigh, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't famous. I hate how people feel the need to follow every detail of my life."

"I know Harry." Hermione says softly.

"This just in! Harry Potter ate a chicken sandwich at work and then left to go to the washroom in which he finished his rip by washing his hands." I annouce in an faulty annoucers voice.

Hermione giggles.

"Merlin, how I missed her giggles." I think.

I smile and take Hermione's hand and we walk back to her house.

Once we arrive back at Hermione's, Hermione offers me in for tea. Which I hastly except. During tea, Hermione and I did something Ginny and I never did. We discussed baby names, how we would decorate the house and all about our future. With Ginny, well... she kind of chose everything, right down to what I was to wear on our wedding day. Things were going well during tea, that is until there was a distruption...

We were intrupted by an owl at our window. My heart sank when I saw it. It was Errol, and attacted to it's talon was a red letter. Not just any letter, but a Howler.

I look at Hermione, and Hermione looks at me. It's offical... Molly knows.


	17. Molly

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

**A/N: I know, I know. A long wait for this chapter. I had writers block and I'm doing classes right now. I'm sorry. Anyway please R&R and let me know what you think of the chapter.**

Hermione looks up at me nervously, I smile at her, "It could be worse." I say.

She nods as she slowly opens up the letter. Hermione and I jump as a loud voice explodes from the Howler. II have never heard anything like it, I've never heard Molly this angry before.

"Hermione Jane Potter! How dare you cheat on my beloved son, and with his best friend too! I treated you as a daughter, I expected so much from you! I can't believe what you have done! You are a homewrecker, and nothing more! And ruining your own marriage wasn't enough! You had to go and ruin Ginny and Harry's marriage too! Your trickery has caused so much pain! I've never been so disappointed!"

Hermione was shaking in tears, I hugged her close as I thought fiercely "I can't believe this! Mrs. Weasley was pinning this all on Hermione! I was to blame too! We didn't trick each other, we fell in love with each other!"

The Howler turned to me and th evoice softened, "I know your not to blame, you can still fix things with Ginny, go back to your children and wife. Although I'm disappointed, I know you would never do anything to hurt her on purpose."

With that the Howler distructed its self. I sat there speechless. "How, how dare she!" Hermione shouted as she stood up fiercely. "I can't believe she's blaming me! It wasn't jsut me!"

"I'm going to talk to her myself." I say determinedly, "I'm not going to let her talk to you like that, when I deserve it just as much."

"Harry." Hermione said without looking at me, "No. The Weasley's are your only family, let them think what they want to think."

"I can't Love, I can't let them think this way about you." I say calmly, "Besides we're going to be a family and I still have Eddie and Miracle too." I add a small smile, "Things will work out."

"Did we do the right thing?" she says softly.

"Yes and no." I say, "But I think we were meant to be. I'm going to talk to Mrs.Weasley and sort this out."

"I'm coming with you." Hermione says sternly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I start.

"We're in this together," She says determinedly, "I'm going with you."

I sigh and let her come. I take a deep breath before I appearate to the Weasley house. Hermione and I walk up to the door together, I squeeze her hand reassuringly, and I reach up to knock upon the door.

I wait anxiously, and then the door slowly opens. Ron is in the enterance.

He looks like he is ready to kill us, "What are you doing here!" He demands menacingly.

I put myself in front of Hermione, incase he want to strike her. "I want to speak with your parents." I say.

Ron stares at me, and shuts the door in our face.

Just as Hermione and I are about to leave, the door flies open. Molly is standing in the door way.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Miss. Granger." she states eerily calm.

"Molly," I say, "I would like to talk to you concerning the letter."

Molly smiles at me, "You're going to go back to Ginny and the twins aren't you!"

"No, not about that." I say.

Molly's smile fades instantly, she purses her lips and motions for me to speak.

"Hermione didn't trick me. We fell in love, and although we didn't want to hurt anyone, we did. I am going to help Ginny with the twins, but I am no longer going to be her husband. Hermione and I are expecting a child of our own and I am just as much to blame as she is." I say all in one breath.

Hermione timidly nods.

"I see." Molly says coldly, "Now it's like having another child betray me. I treated you like a son. I thought you would take care of my only daughter, now she is going to be a single mother with a broken heart. Please leave, you are no longer welcome here."

Molly then slams the door. Leaving Hermione and I standing there. I can't help but wish she'd yell at me oppose to speaking so coldly to me. Afterall she has been almost like a mother to me since I was around 12 years old. I feel some tears come to my eyes as I blink them away. "Come on Hermione." I say with my voice quivering, "Let's go home."


	18. Confusion

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

Hermione and I arrive at home, we both don't mention our meeting with Molly we treat the meeting like an event that never happened. As the days slowly pass, Hermione and I begin packing our items for our new house, around the corner from Ginny. We had a long discussion about living so close to Ginny, but eventually I won with the argument, "I want to be near my children so they have a Mother and a Father close by."

I kiss Hermione softly and say "Are you going to be alright packing on your own?"

Hermione giggles slightly and states "I'll be fine. I'm only three months along. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help but worry about you." I kiss her again and head out the door.

I appearated to the Ministry of Magic and walked down the corridors towards a simple courtroom. There was Ginny with Eddy and Miracle wrapped snuggly in their stroller, while Ginny tapped her toe impatiently. Her face appears swollen and red as though she was crying. She notices me and quickly wipes her hands across her face. She turns towards me and smiles however I can tell that it's forced. I feel a pang of guilt as she walks towards me.

"Well… I guess this is it." Her voice wavers as she speaks.

All I can do is nod.

As I walk towards the judge where we have to sign the papers, I have more and more second thoughts with each step. There are a thousand thoughts rushing through my head. Am I making the right decision? Should I sign the papers? Am I making a big mistake?

I feel the perspiration upon my forehead. I'm unsure as to why I'm so confused. Everything is happening to fast. To fast for me to handle, noticing Hermione, cheating on Ginny, the detective, betraying Ron, and the Weasley's, my children, the birth of the twins, Miracle's recovery, buying a new house, Hermione, everything is going to fast. I feel dizzy with confusion.

I hear a concerned voice, "Harry?"

"Is it Hermione?" My thoughts tell me.

"Harry, are you ok?" The voice continues.

I realize that Ginny is the voice that's speaking, "Yea, I'm fine." I respond as I wipe my palms on my robe.

"Ok." she sighs.

Before I know it we are at the papers, which need signing. The judge says some sort of a speech, I'm not comprehending any of it. I'm sure I'm staring blankly, I feel like I'm in a daze.

My daze is interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. Both Ginny and I turn and head towards the babies. Miracle decides to join in. I think they plot it, when one cries the other must follow. Ginny and I pick up a baby each. I pick up Miracle, and hush her. Ginny comforts Eddy. Once they are settled, we head back.

"Sorry." Ginny hesitantly says.

"Yea." I reply.

The judge nods.

"Now if both will sign here, the divorce will be settled." The judge says.

I hear Ginny take a deep breath as she picks up the quill and in beautiful loopy script, she writes _Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter._

Ginny hands me the quill. I take it gently as my hand slowly moves towards the paper. I place the quill onto the line, and it sits there. I glance over a Ginny.

She looks puzzled looking at me and then my hand.

I sigh. "I… I can't."

**I know this has been a chapter long over due. Sorry its short, but at least its here. I've been over run with school, and my two jobs. Not to mention my Grandpa died not to long ago. So I have been busy with a lot of things. Not to mention I had some writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy. So we shall see what happens next. I didn't have this planned it kind of wrote itself. Hmm… will this story go to the dreaded H/G or stay H/Hr. I will try to update soon.**


	19. Discision

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

Ginny stares at me with complete disbelief, and she states in an acid tone, "What do you mean, you can't?"

I look at her and over at the twins, "I… I just can't." I stammer.

Ginny stares at me, her face growing redder by the second. "Do you expect me, after all I've been through, to deal with this as well." She laughs exasperatedly.

I look at her, unable to speak; I don't know what I expected. I half wanted her to not go through with it and some how find a way to work things out, for the sake of the twins.

"Well…" Ginny's voice states harshly through my thoughts, "are you going to sign or not?"

"Maybe we can work it out, for the twins and…" I begin

But Ginny interrupts, "No, we are beyond repair Harry! You have already broke my heart too many times, and what about Hermione and Ron? You ruined their relationship only to come crawling to me for the sake of the twins?"

Her voice is acidy and exasperated, but suddenly changes to a kinder tone, "If you only want to get back together for the sake of the twins… it's not right, they will be living in a tense environment and we will be deprived of our true loves. Otherwise this whole ordeal was done for nothing. If you love Hermione be with her, be there when she needs you and be there for all your children ours and yours. You'll be close by. I'm sure I will find someone someday, but please Harry, don't hurt me more then you already have."

Ginny fiercely wipes away a tear in her eye and turns away from Harry.

I look at her, the twins, and the piece of parchment, thinking of what she had just said and I sigh, "You're right."

I take the quill and sign my name Harry James Potter in a messy script. I turn towards her, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Ginny smirks, "Just don't do it again." She turns on her heels with her long red hair whipping around and strolls out with the twins.

I follow behind and to my surprise she's beaming at another man, who looks strangely familiar. She kisses him sweetly on the lips as the two stroll out together.

The man turns and waves at me, and to my astonishment, it is Oliver Wood from the Chudley Cannons. I don't know why, but I feel a little jealous, but the feeling subsides as I think of Hermione, the unborn child and the life we will share together. In a way I'm kind of glad that Ginny has already begun her road of healing and is dating already. After all she's been through, she deserves it.

I appearate home and Hermione welcomes me with a kiss, she smiles at me and says excitedly, "I felt the baby kick. Here." She places my hand upon her swollen abdomen and I feel a flutter. I am proud and excited.

I look up at her, "Hermione, let's get married, before the baby is born."

She naturally agrees with tears in her eyes.


	20. Epilogue

Title: Family Affairs

Author: annoyanonymous  
Rating: AA  
Summary: It's a One Big Happy Weasley Family, or so they thought.  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKRs, I just like to toy with the characters

Epilogue

5 Years Later

Hermione and I made our way over to Ginny and Olivers place, Ginny is glowing and looking stunning, she had her hand upon her abdomen looking lovingly at Oliver. She was 9 months pregnant with a little girl whom she planned to name Olivia Ginerva Wood.

Edmund and Miracle greet Hermione and I with a flurry of hugs and kisses, and excitedly tell me they are going to have a new baby sister soon. Harmony creeps out from behind her mother; she has stunning green eyes and long curly brown hair, although she loves to play with her big brother and sister she is a little shy with a lot of company. Miracle pulls Harmony by the hand and leads her to the playroom, "Liana is here Harmy! We got new brooms to play wif." Miracle looks apprehensively back at me.

I laugh, "You know Liana, honey. Go play, have fun"

She smiles as Eddy runs along side noisly.

Luna makes her way into the room with Ron and sits down, she dreamily says, "You and Hermione should have another baby, you make such lovely children."

Although it took awhile Ron had come around with Hermione and Harry's betrayal but never really seemed to fully trust them anymore. Although he seemed to be happily married with Luna and adored their 3 year old Liana.

Hermione begins to tell the story of how Harmony was showing signs of magic already. Ginny who was listening intently updates Harry with Eddy and Miracle's latest magical abilities.

Ginny sighed and said, "I can't wait til they all go to Hogwarts, they'll be the best of friends."

I agree.

Inside I still feel guilty for the hurt that my love had caused, but in the end it seems as though everything worked out for the better.

**A/N Ok so I felt it was time to end this story and begin a new one. I am aware that they have different named children, marriages etc. This story was begun after book 6 so just deal alright? I know the epilogue is mega corny but whatever I wanted them all to be friends again even though it highly unlikely and I also wanted a fluffy ending. I am aware my story went by fast but too late to change it now, isn't. For those with positive reviews, thanks for your patience and for reading, and encouraging me. Also thank you for the constructive criticism (Mostly about the speed of this story) I will try to remember for my next fanfic. So thank you all and hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry if you felt cheated by the ending. (haha! No pun intended.)**


End file.
